Fumei Seizon
Fumei Suzon is a kunoichi and the current Otokage of Otokagure. Having been touted as a brilliant leader, on the inside, her plans are to bend the eastern world to her knees. Keeping her true intentions hidden from Otogakure, she maintains a perfect public image, ensuring that anyone who finds out about her true nature will largely be ignored by the masses. She treats her underlings and soldiers with equal respect to keep morale high and the potential for mutiny or rebellion low. Well renowned for her mastery over Ice Release, Fumei took over the Otokage position by way of force, killing the old Otokage and taking place as the new Otokage, where she began reforming the village to maintain a perfect public image while she begins her plans in secret away from the watching eyes of her people. Joining the Nangoku Alliance, she helps maintain a steady export of assassins to the Alliance in exchange for soldiers of a wider variety. Background Having been born and raised in Otogakure, Fumei's life was fairly rough. Having grown up under the rule of a tyrannical Otokage, she was forced into the line of duty as an assassin, where she learned quickly how brutal the Otokage's regime was when she was forced to kill her parents and brother. It didn't take her long to begin harboring an endless hatred for the Otokage that would last up to his death. As she got older, she continued honing her Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release to its absolute limits, until she became capable of manipulating ice on the grandest scale. Once she turned twenty four, she began enacting her plan to assassinated the Otokage. Gathering equally bitter individuals who wished to see the Otokage dead, they helped keep his bodyguards subdued while Fumei fought the Otokage. Though their skills were largely equal, Fumei's mastery of Ice Release turned the tide. As his feet froze to the floor, she grabbed the two swords he used, Kiba, that he stole from Kirigakure some time ago, and used one to decapitate him, his head rolling to the floor. After cleaning off the blood and disposing of the Otokage's corpse, Fumei named herself the new Otokage and began a major renovation of the village, once again shrugging off its bloody reputation and keeping a public image as a hero. On the inside, however, Fumei wished to expand her rule over the entirety of the eastern world, and began slowly expanding her rule eastward, but found herself unable to control the Land of Demons. Appearance Eccentric, classy, but formal all at once, Fumei prides herself in keeping a trustworthy public image. As such, she keeps herself prim and proper at all times, especially dearing public appearances. With her long, black hair, a single parting soars over in a crescent pattern. Her blue eyes show a public form of sincerity, hidden behind a pair of glasses. In the public eye, she always has a trusting smile upon her face. Commonly, she wears a dark blue blazer with the sleeves buttoned down. Unerneath the blazer, she wears a pink undershirt and blue tie, with a pair of white gloves. Below the blazer, she wears a pair of black pantyhose and casual, high heel shoes. Personality In the eyes of the public, Fumei keeps a trustworthy personality, ensuring the people that they'll always be safe as long as she keeps her rule of Otokage. Indeed, she has gone far enough as to completely reform the village, eliminating crime as much as possible and keeping a fair, but stern law over the village. She keeps herself in a positive outlook around her people, letting them know she'll continue to keep them safe in whatever means necessary. Underneath her visage, however, she's emotionally frail, having been forced to perform unspeakable acts under the eyes of the previous Otokage, having killed many people as an assassin, including most of her own family. As such, she wishes to control the Land of Sound proper, wishing to make sure the people don't have to repeat the same deeds she had to. She puts her trust in her soldiers, keeping them well paid and giving them proper benefits to help keep their morale and loyalty high. Abilities Trained as an assassin, Fumei possesses skills in the art of the silent kill that few today manage to possess. Capable of turning the shadows themselves into her ally, Fumei keeps herself hidden from view, silently picking off her targets one by one. Known by those who have sided with her as Nightstalker, she makes the night an ally especially, capable of becoming nearly invisible under the guise of moonlight. With two of the sharpest swords ever created, she cuts down her foes quickly, cleanly, and efficiently. Indeed, Fumei was meant to be the Otokage's perfect assassin. She ended up turning out too good and was personally responsible for putting an end to his tyrannical regime. Kenjutsu Trained under the art of stealth and sword, Fumei was always touted as an expert swordswoman. With a blade in her hand, Fumei can end the lives of many targets before they realize what's going on. Her thorough application of the sword involves commonly utilizing an inverted grip, using the momentum of her body to increase the acceleration behind the swing. By using the sword in a reverse grip, she helps equalize the weight by using the strength from her triceps and forearms rather than the biceps, allowing her to keep the weight of nearly any sword perfectly steady. Some say she could weild Kubikiribōchō in her hand with a reverse grip with relative ease given her surprising strength when using a sword invertedly. By using the momentum of weight transfer, Fumei can literally throw her weight around and turn it into a powerful slash. With Kiba in her hands, Fumei can deliver instantly fatal strikes that can cut through virtually anything, lending credence to their legendary sharpness. Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu